equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spike the Dog
|hair = and "ears" |skin = with underbelly|voice = Cathy Weseluck|headerfontcolor = #C2D876 |race = Dog|caption = Spike as he appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games.|owner = Sci-Twi|residence = Human world|occupation = Sci-Twi's pet dog|headerfontsize = 145%}}Spike is a dog and one of the main characters in Equestria Girls. He is Twilight Sparkle's pet dog in the human world. Like his owner Twilight, his Equestrian counterpart had enter to the human world twice to help solve problems at Canterlot High in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' and ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks''. Spike used to be an ordinary dog before he gains an ability to speak after an incident that involve with Twilight's research about the magic of CHS. Depictions in Equestria Girls Spike is first mentioned by Pinkie Pie when the Equestrian counterpart of himself and Twilight first come into the human world when Sunset Shimmer stole Twilight's crown from Equestria. Pinkie asked Twilight's Equestrian self if she had a twin who lived in the city and has a pet dog named Spike, since the human world all have counterparts of their Equestrian selves. Depictions in Rainbow Rocks Spike first appears after the end credits of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, along with his owner, Twilight Sparkle, at Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight explains to Spike about there being strange events that are going on at Canterlot High after their Equestrian counterparts left back to Equestria. Spike barks in response to her before the film's end. Depictions in Friendship Games My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Spike made his first major appearance with his owner, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight brought him along to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games, as well for her to do research about strange events that happen there. As he was depicted in the post-credits scene of Rainbow Rocks, Spike the Dog is depicted as being non-sentient and only able to communicate like an actual dog. Both Rarity and Fluttershy recognize him when he appears out of Sci-Twi's backpack. Once Sci-Twi's medallion absorbs Fluttershy's magic, causing dimensional rifts to Equestria, Spike follows a jackalope through one of the rifts and is accidentally exposed to some of Fluttershy's magic, which gives him the ability to talk. During the climax of the film, when Sci-Twi transforms into the evil Midnight Sparkle, Spike calls out to her and gives a pleading look, momentarily bringing her back to her senses so Sunset Shimmer can turn her back to normal. Spike is present when Sci-Twi's Equestrian counterpart appears from the portal, happily wagging his tail at the sight of a second Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Spy In this short, Pinkie Pie has a mask that looks like Spike when posing as a "dog burglar", but it's unknown if the mask is actually him or his counterpart. Personality Much like his Equestrian counterpart, this Spike is highly fond of Twilight Sparkle, whom he has assisted and lived with his whole life. He is also curious about the magic at Canterlot High, especially when he starts to gain an ability to speak. But he nonetheless has the same personality of his counterpart when it comes to friendship. Difference between him and his Equestrian self Like his owner, Twilight Sparkle, his Equestrian counterpart had appeared twice where he only transforms into a dog when he entered the human world during the first and second movie to assist on Twilight to help solve problems at Canterlot High. There are minor difference between the two Spikes: * Equestrian Spike can talk (both in Equestria and the human world). Dog Spike can only bark. However, he gained an ability to talk when he's accidentally exposed to Fluttershy's magic. * Dog Spike never met or saw Rarity, therefore didn't have a crush on her. Equestrian Spike developed a crush on both Rarity and her pony counterpart when he first saw her. * Equestrian Spike serves as Princess Twilight Sparkle's assistant by helping write a letter for her for Princess Celestia, while Dog Spike only serve as a pet for Twilight. But both Spikes deeply care for their Twilight from their worlds, and they want to be a good pet/assistant for them. Merchandise So far only one figure of Spike have been released in 2015; he's released with his owner Twilight Sparkle in a San Diego Comic Con exclusive. The figure is the same as the dragon Spike in a pajama party-themed set that is also include his owner in Rainbow Rocks. Quotes :"Um, I think so." :"Twilight, come on! Wait for me! Why did you run away like that?" :"All I know is I chased that pointy rabbit through the glowy thing and then I was somewhere else. Next thing I knew, I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk! I don't really understand why I couldn't before. I mean, it's so easy." :"Yeah! That's my girl!" See also * Spike's Equestrian counterpart from Equestria. * Spike's Equestrian counterpart in MLP:FiM wiki. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Male characters Category:Main characters